The Tale of Three Chasers
by Banoffee
Summary: Plenty of heartache, troublesome pranks and full frontal snogging, so beware! GeorgeAlicia, FredAngelina, LeeKatie. Set in their 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything about him. I am not making anything from this story so dont sue me.

A/n: Howdy people! This is my first attempt at a fan fic (appart from this scary one about Snape that is best forgotten...) and I'm not sure how its going to turn out. I've never managed to write anything very long before, so this could be a challenge. Its going to be centering around the Weasley twins and the other Griffs in their year. George/Alicia, Fred/Angelina, Lee/Katie. Is it just me that finds guys with dreads incredibly sexy? You'll be seeing alot of those two... ;) Set in their 6th year, see where we go from there...

I'm not quite sure what rating to give it, so I'm rating it M just to be safe...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Un

Alicia couldn't sleep. She was sitting in the astronomy tower late one night, staring at the sky. The room was thankfully devoid of snogging couples and she was grateful for the solitude. She was in a quiet, peaceful mood and she needed to think. The last place she wasted to be was the loud and rowdy Griffindor common room. Too many distractions...

She sighed and walked over to the stone window. There was no glass and she leaned out, looking up at the stars. There were no clouds to obscure her view, and she smiled to herself and she automatically picked out several constellations. She shivered and pulled her school robes more tightly around her body. It was a warm night, but not this high up.

Alicia had a problem. However hard she tried to deny it, she could no longer lie to herself. She couldn't bare to admit it, but it had become so blindingly obvious that even the boys were picking up on her feelings. Thankfully, he seemed to be oblivious, even if everyone else thought they new exactally what she was thinking about him. Was it her fault that she felt butterflys in her stomach every time he came in the room? His clear midnight blue eyes seemed to be able to see inside of her, every single thing. Each brief accidental touch made heat shoot through her body. She just couldn't help it. Every way she looked at it, there was only ever one explaination:

She was in love with George Weasley.

Okay, maybe in love was a bit of a strong term to use, but saying she had a crush (a huge, massive, ginormous crush) just sounded pathetic and stupid. It was stupid that she felt this way about him though. There was no way he felt the same about her. Sure, he'd had a crush on her in their second year, but look at how THAT turned out. They went out for maybe two weeks, then broke up because it just didn't work between them. The fact that they were twelve years old and immature may have also had something to do with it. Fred just wouldn't shut up about them and eventually they just got fed up with it. They'd shared a couple of awkwards and uncomfortable kisses before they had split up, and as a result they were too embarrassed to even look at each other for the whole rest of the year. Of course they eventually made up and they both thought nothing more of it, apart from as a silly childish mistake.

How she wished it had never happened. Then maybe there would be some hope of them getting together... It was driving her insane. She wanted him, badly. It was partly in a sexual way, she knew the signs. The way her body reacted to the briefest of touches from him showed her that, without even taking into account everything else. They way his long shaggy hair fell into his eyes and generally got in the way made her fingers itch to run through it, the deep rich red colour contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. The light skattering of freckles that covered all of his visible skin made her want to discover just how far those freckles spead down his body, and give each and every one of them her full attention.

But no, it was more that that. It wasn't just that he was a complete sex god. He was a genuinely nice person. Maybe a little hyperactive and with a very annoying prankster side to him. He was, Alicia thought, rough around the edges but with a sweet sticky center.

She felt faguely better about it, now she had admitted it to herself, but was dreadingtalking to angelina and Katie about him. They would grin at each other knowingly and then make up some harebrained matchmaker scheme to get them together. Just what she needed. What if she was happy not dating him, was happy with her fantasies? She was happy. She didn't want to put her heart in the fireing line when it came to his feelings about her. They were purely platonic, and that was it. Right?

Right. She squashed the little voices in her head that were whispering things about george liking her. They were just her wishful thinking. George didn't like her like that, he liked that Hufflepuff girl - Christina Grey. She scowled. Christina was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and large grey eyes. She was clever, on the Hufflepuff quiddich team and had a great personalitly to boot. She was everything a sane guy would wish for. And George obviously did wish for her. He would get her too. He, along with Fred, was a certified heart breaker. His rugged good looks and boyish charm could get him anywhere, and it did. So, maybe he wasn't as bad as Fred who went throught more girls than underwear, but George definately had his fair share of girls. He'd lost his virginity in their 5th year, she knew that for a fact. She had acidently overheard a group of Ravenclaws discussing it whilst she was in the loos a few weeks after christmas. She confronted him, he confessed and she proceeded to pester him for details.

Alicia sighed again, resting her arms on the window sill and her head on her arms. Stupid George. Stupid feelings. She kicked the wall in flustration. It hurt. Not only did she have a stupid crush on George - one of her close friends - but now her foot was in pain. She looked out across the school. The clock tower showed her that it was also way past curfew.

Yes, Alicia had a problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humm, this chapter is a little shorter that I thought it was going to be... Its strange how things look huge in handwriting and then srink miles when you type them up... Reviews apreciated :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I dont own Harry Potter, or any other characters, JKR does. Kaboosh. 

**A/N:** So, Chapter 2. I think my tenses got all muddled up in the 2nd part, but whatever

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Katie was always the first awake in the mornings. Angelina was routinely late for the breakfast and the first lesson of the day, and Alicia was incredibly grumpy in the mornings. She wouldn't get out of bed until she absolutely had to.  
That was how Katie knew something was up when she woke to the sound of the showing in the next door bathroom the next morning. The sound of the shower in itself was strange; the girls rarely used the shower, preferring to use the deluxe sized bath tubs on the top floor of Gryffindor tower. Katie sat up and glanced around the room. Ange was still fast asleep in bed, but Alicia's was empty...

She got out of bed, found some clean clothes and then wandered into the bathroom to see what Alicia was doing, getting up so early in the day. She set her stuff down by the sinks, and turned just in time to see a rather wet Alicia appear from the shower cubical.

"Hey 'Licia!" She smiled brightly at the bedraggled girl in front of her "Your up early, what's the occasion?" Alicia scowled at Katie.  
"Nothing, can't a girl get up early for a change?" Katie raised her eyebrow and looked sceptical.  
"But you NEVER get up early, Leesh. What's up?" "So the fact that I get up early for a change means that there's something the matter?" Alicia stomped her foot on the ground "Well KATIE, Miss I-always-get-up-early-and-if-anyone-else-does-the-theres-something-wrong-with-them, THERE IS NOTHING THE MATTER WITH ME! EVERYTHING IS FINE! SO THERE!" Katie blinked and watched as Alicia stormed out of the bathroom to the Dormitory the girls shared, slamming the door on the way out. That was... Unexpected. Sure, 'Licia was grumpy in the mornings, but not normally THAT grumpy... Katie shrugged to herself and turned back around to the sinks.

She was just starting to wash her face as Angelina walked sleepily in. She went and stood next to Katie at the sink; her eyes barely open, and started her daily 'Wake-up' routine - dunking her head in a sink full of cold water. It didn't look very pleasant to Katie, but it seemed to work for Angelina...

"So, what was up with Alicia?" Angelina, looking miles more awake, if a little wetter than normal, turned to Katie with a questioning look on her face. "I heard her shouting something, and then she comes stomping out the bathroom, dripping wet might I add, and clumps around the room getting dressed, whilst managing to get me soaked in the process, and then barges out of the room!" Katie shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I have no idea"  
"Maybe something happened last night... She didn't come to bed when we did, did she?" Katie shook her head. "I bet she went wandering around the school again and got caught or something." Katie laughed at that. The last time Alicia had gotten a detention, she wouldn't speak to them for weeks. Somehow she had managed to blame them for her detention, and decided never talk to them again.  
"I'll ask her about it at breakfast, maybe she'll feel better after eating something."

Alicia was in a really bad mood. She had woken up early, something almost unheard of, and then couldn't get back to sleep. When she had gotten out of the shower, she had shouted at Katie when she hadn't done anything wrong. She was only trying to help. As she stormed out of Gryffindor tower and down the corridors, she though about the night before.  
She had managed to sneak back from the astronomy tower without getting caught, but only barely. Several times she'd had to hide in old abandoned class rooms from Filch and Mrs Norris.

That wasn't what had put her into the awful mood. It was when she heard students' voices in an old charms classroom just down the corridor from where she'd been standing. She had moved closer, but the as soon as she had stopped outside the door, the voices could not longer be heard. Wondering if she'd thought wrongly about the voices, she pushed open the door slightly. To her compete and absolute horror, there in front of here was George Weasley. And he wasn't on his own. No, he was with Christina Grey, the girl from Hufflepuff, and it looked as if they were a little MORE than friends...

She had stood there staring at the pair of them practically eating each other for several moments before she quickly turned and hurried away down the corridor. Oh, she knew George was a bit of a womaniser and had no idea about her newly discovered 'feelings' for him, and therefore didn't know he was hurting her. But that didn't help her one bit.

At first she just felt numb, as she stumblingly made her way back to the tower. There were no tears. She couldn't feel a thing. She was in shock, even though just a few minutes earlier she had been thinking about George and his playerish ways.

The sight of them made everything she'd been thinking about hit home. The fact that George didn't like her that way, and never would do. She would never be able to snog George Weasley senseless, like Christina was obviously doing right that very second. George could have anyone he wanted. Why would he even consider boring plain Alicia? His friend, and nothing more.  
Reaching the tower, she had tip toed through the silent common room and up the stairs to her dorm, willing herself not to cry. The shock was wearing off, and now she just felt empty inside. Crying wouldn't do her any good though. It would only make her nose blotchy and give her a headache. Not a good look.

Entering her dorm room, she had silently gotten ready for bed, thankful that the girls were already asleep. If any of them had asked her how she'd been feeling, she would have broken down and started bawling. Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes and running slowly down her face. She'd brushed them aside angrily as she got into bed, cross at both herself for being so wet and George for liking the Hufflepuff girl, and not her. Not giving the Hufflepuff girl a name had made Alicia feel slightly better.

That had been when the anger had started up. The Hufflepuff girl was nothing more than a vaguely good looking whore. Or at least, as much of a whore as it was possible for a Hufflepuff to be. Alicia had fallen asleep thinking of making Christina's beautiful blonde hair fall out, turning her skin green, and enlarging her nose hair until it stuck out of her nose like a moustache. The metal images created had cheered Alicia up enough to let her go to sleep instead of brooding, but it did nothing about the mood she was in the next morning.

**

* * *

Click the pretty little blue button below and review, you know you want to :)**


End file.
